


we are never what we intend

by Ahria



Category: Psych
Genre: Dubious Consent, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from s6e2, "Last Night Gus".  Shawn stays to watch over Gus after the shoot-out and Gus was pretty ready to get laid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are never what we intend

Shawn closes the door after waving the police out and takes a survey of the room.  He knows he’s never going to hear the end of that broken flat-screen, even if they can convince the Chief to replace it.  Sighing in resignation, he considers sweeping up the broken glass but abandons that thought as quickly as it forms.

Gus is sort of giggling but trying not to and telling the light fixture to stop hissing at him like that while leaning in a decidedly leftward direction.  In fact, if he leans that way any further, he’s going to fall over.

Shawn grabs his shoulders and forces him to stand straight. He bares the weight of Gus’s body when he loses his balance.

“That shorty was all up in my bid-ness.” Gus slurs as Shawn herds him through the remains of the living room.

“Oh yeah,” Shawn agrees easily.  “It was going great until the whole drugging and attempted murder thing.”  He seriously can’t roll his eyes any harder.

“The cops totally cock-blocked me.”

Shawn groans.  “Don’t say things like ‘cock-blocked’.”

“Players say things like that, Shawn, and you know I’ma playa’.” Gus insists.  “Can’t nobody resist my moves.”

“Sure.” Shawn says and shoves Gus into his room.  He’s about to order his friend to sleep it off when he’s unexpectedly shoved against the wall.  Gus is plastered against his chest, mouth crashing into his own and his mind simply shuts off.

There is only heat and need, the slide of greedy hands over flesh and the taste of whiskey.

Shawn’s brain clicks back on when they hit the floor just a foot from the bed.  He’s not sure when the hell he lost his shirt or how Gus got his hand down his pants.  Shawn chokes on air when that hand pumps up and down.

He tries to think past the feel of Gus’s hand, the scrape of teeth against the pulse point of his throat, tries to hear the alarm bells ringing inside his head. 

They sound something like _You’re cheating on your girlfriend, which makes you an incredibly shitty person_ and _You’re two minutes away from fucking your oldest, blackest and **most drugged friend** , which makes you a **rapist**_.

It’s that last part that stops him cold.  Gus takes his pause as a challenge and does something incredibly creative with his hand that Shawn is not prepared for.  Years of desperate longing whisper like a devil on his shoulder and it would be so easy to just give in.  He’s hates himself for the thought but he’s never wanted anything this bad.

He thinks of Gus’s near constant faith in him and scrambles up off the floor.  His friend climbs to his feet, dark eyes caressing Shawn’s body as he wets his lips.

“The bed.” Shawn says hoarsely and Gus smiles as he lets himself be pressed against the mattress, body taunt and so willing beneath the other man’s hands. 

“Close your eyes.” Shawn murmurs to him, fingertips pressed to shoulders to keep in place.  Then, because Shawn isn’t as good of a person as he knows he should be, he leans down and kisses Gus one more time.  He concentrates, commits every aspect to memory.

He pulls away, promising to be right back before snatching up his shirt and running from the room.

He stumbles into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  It’s impossible not to think of Gus stretched out on the bed, a room away, waiting and willing.  It only takes a few quick jerks before he comes.

As he wipes down the bathroom and washes his hands, Shawn is a mix of envious and desperately grateful that Gus won’t remember a thing about this when he wakes up in the morning.


End file.
